4 to devil
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: Rin Okumura en cuatro momentos de su vida. [Serie de drabbles] [Mes de apreciación del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]
1. one o'clock

**Ao no Exorcist, y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazue Katoh, y esta serie de drabbles participa en el Mes de apreciación Septiembre 2017: Rin Okumura, del foro Mar de joyas Escondidas.**

* * *

• **Autora:** Ren  
• **Palabras:** 282  
• **Advertencias:** Posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional. Spoilers de los últimos capítulos del manga.  
• **Tema clave:** Salir a correr

* * *

 **one o'clock**

 **I.**

Siente la fría brisa golpear su piel (fría, tan fría. Dura tan dura, como un sólido muro que le impide pasar a través de él), y las cálidas y saladas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, para morir contra el frío y oscuro concreto.

Hace frío, como todos los años —como todas esas veces en las que año nuevo llega, y la temperatura desciende a puntos casi intolerables—, y Rin corre como si su vida dependiera de ello. En parte es verdad, una parte de su vida depende de esa simple acción.

 _«Corre, corre. Si te detienes aquí, podrías perder a tu familia para siempre»._

 _._

«E-es Yuki...él...»

Solo bastó ver las gruesas y feas lágrimas de Shiemi bajar por su delicado rostro de porcelana.

 _«Yo…yo no pude ayudarlo»._

Sollozos. Dolorosos sollozos de dolor, de ese dolor que le desgarra el corazón de a poco —dolor que le dice que tenía razón, que Shiemi solo le quiere como amigo. Y que quiere a Yukio como algo más, aunque se niega en reconocer, porque Moriyama Shiemi es algo torpe para conocerse a ella misma—.

.

Y corre.

Sintiendo la brisa golpear su rostro, con las lágrimas de frustración bajando por sus mejillas, sosteniendo la _Kurikara_ entre sus temblorosas y adoloridas manos.

 _«Corre. Porque de esto depende que todavía tengas familia; porque no quieres repetir los errores de antes»._

Rin, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo (con la quijada apretada en señal de enojo y frustración, con el corazón a punto de detenerse, y con sus dedos adoroloridos y a medio congelar), se limpia los ojos con rudeza.

Y continúa corriendo.

 _«Si te detienes aquí, Yukio muere. Y todo acaba»._


	2. two minutes

**Ao no Exorcist, y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazue Katoh, y esta serie de drabbles participa en el Mes de apreciación Septiembre 2017: Rin Okumura, del foro Mar de joyas Escondidas.**

* * *

• **Autora:** Ren  
• **Palabras:** 259  
• **Advertencias:** Posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional. Pensamientos de Rin cuando es poseído por sus llamas azules (o algo así)  
• **Tema clave:** Rango M

* * *

 **two minutes 'till…**

 **II.**

El calor, el fuerte aroma a hierro y sal, la agradable sensación recorriendo su cuerpo en placenteros espamos que corren por toda su espina dorsal, y que viajan por todo su cuerpo.

Una suave risa que se transforma en una carcajada llena de malicia —una actitud propia de un demonio—, y lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

(El olor a sal, a sangre, le agrada. Le despierta, le hace sentir como ese demonio que tanto odia).

Su vista baja hasta su mano izquierda, y es entonces cuando se percata de que entre sus dedos sostiene una cabeza.

 _Su cabeza._

El grito horrorizado no se hace esperar, y las llamas azules le queman —duele, su piel arde, la sensación se extiende por todos sus nervios, y llegan hasta sus huesos—. La cabeza en su mano le observa con odio, con rencor.

 _«Pero recuerda que los dos somos lo mismo. Tu naturaleza en algún momento va a consumir tu alma hasta que se vuelva cenizas»._

Y sus ojos se apagan —se vuelven dos pedazos de vidrio que tienen un brillo artificial, _muerto—._

(La naturaleza que tanto quiere ocultar reluce, entre esas llamas azules que le queman, que lo consumen hasta que solo quedan cenizas. Y el demonio vive, glorioso sobre esa parte humana de la que tanto quiso aferrarse).

Y la muerte de todo a su alrededor le hace sonreír como un viejo zorro.

 _«Porque eres un demonio. Y nosotros vivimos de la desgracia, de la maldad, de las almas corrompidas. De los seres humanos»._


	3. three people

**Ao no Exorcist, y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazue Katoh, y esta serie de drabbles participa en el Mes de apreciación Septiembre 2017: Rin Okumura, del foro Mar de joyas Escondidas.**

* * *

• **Autora:** Ren  
• **Palabras:** 183  
• **Advertencias:** Posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática  
• **Tema clave:** Drama

* * *

 **three people**

 **III.**

No hay dolor, no hay una escena —no hay nada de eso, porque Rin sabe que no es necesario en lo absoluto—.

«Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos».

Lo sabía, muy en el fondo lo sabía. Él no puede ser nada más que un amigo para Shiemi. Se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene Moriyama por su hermano menor (la forma en la que sus ojos parecen brillar siempre que ve al bastardo cuatro ojos de su hermano, las delicadas sonrisas que denotan un amor puro, y esa forma tan bonita de llamarle — _«Yuki-chan. Yuki-chan»)._

Rin lo sabe. Sabe que es un tercero intentando meterse en una situación que solo Shiemi y Yukio pueden arreglar.

 _«Después de todo...no quería pelear con Yukio»,_ piensa.

Y está bien con ser rechazo de esa forma tan amable, tan cálida y sincera. Y acepta que solo es un extraño intentado meterse en un inexistente triángulo amoroso.

Porque Rin, muy en el fondo, sabe que no hay lugar para él que no sea el de un amigo para Shiemi Moriyama.


	4. four minutes to

**Ao no Exorcist, y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazue Katoh, y esta serie de drabbles participa en el Mes de apreciación Septiembre 2017: Rin Okumura, del foro Mar de joyas Escondidas.**

* * *

• **Autora:** Ren  
• **Palabras:** 272  
• **Advertencias:** Posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática  
• **Tema clave:** Tristeza

* * *

 **four minutes to…**

 **IV.**

Su rostro se contorsiona en una mueca de dolor, es algo que sale de su pecho, y que necesita saber.

No comprende nada —en general, nunca en su vida ha logrado entender el verdadero contexto en el que las situaciones suceden—, y eso le duele de sobremanera; le hace sentir triste, un completo inútil.

 _«Yo...ya no lo entiendo»,_ murmura. Su voz rota, y las lágrimas a punto de ganarle la batalla.

Y recuerda a su padre (no a Satán, sino a Shiro), y se pregunta si el viejo estará viendo la situación desde donde quiera que se encuentre. Se cuestiona en si lo estará juzgando por no ser un buen soporte para su hermano, o si, muy por el contrario, le comprende.

Y se ve obligado a tomar algo de tiempo. No puede darse el lujo de destrozarse frente a Shiemi, no cuando la rubia quiere ayudarlos a ambos.

La tristeza siempre ha sido esa emoción que tanto odia, porque le recuerda que es demasiado débil. (Y recuerda el día en el que Shiro se sacrificó para que él pudiera seguir viviendo, y siente la necesidad de correr sin rumbo alguno hasta que las emociones se calmen dentro de él).

Pero no lo hace, porque eso sería demostrar toda la debilidad que quiere ocultar

Y simplemente se toma un tiempo para respirar, para pensar en algo que le ayude a calmarse lo suficiente. Y continúa con su vida, sin preocupar a nadie.

(Porque no quiere volver a esos días en los que la tristeza lo convertía en una bestia que solo reacciona a impulsos y estímulos externos).


End file.
